This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Application No. 2002-83185 filed Dec. 24, 2002 in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inorganic electroluminescent device, and more particularly, to an inorganic electroluminescent device having high luminous efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical stacked structure of an inorganic electroluminescent device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,543,237 and 5,641,181.
An inorganic electroluminescent device having such a typical stacked structure is illustrated in FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 1, this device has a stacked structure in which a transparent indium tin oxide (ITO) electrode 2 is formed on a substrate 1 and a first dielectric layer 3 is formed on the ITO electrode 2. An inorganic electroluminescent layer 4, a second dielectric layer 5, and a back electrode are sequentially formed on the first dielectric layer 3. Also, a protective layer (not shown) is formed on the back electrode 6 to protect the stacked structure from the outside.
An inorganic electroluminescent device is driven by an AC voltage which creates a strong alternating electric field in which electrons accelerate and collide with a fluorescent substance. In order to obtain high luminance, a large number of electrons are required.
Here, it is desirable to develop an inorganic electroluminscent device that has a high luminous efficiency and can be driven by a low voltage.